


Steam

by anenko



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara and Aang share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "steamroom" at the Porn Battle.

Hot air stirs the fine hair at the nape of Katara's neck. She rolls her head forward, and looks at Aang from beneath half-lowered lids. He is studying the heavy clouds of steam above them with rapt attention, very obviously _not_ looking at Katara.

Katara closes her eyes. Air currents tease at the edge of Katara's towel. Her skin is hot, her thighs damp. Katara's legs part. Across the small room Aang whistles with casual innocence; his breath is warm and quick between Katara's thighs.

She bends Aang to his knees with a crooked finger and a slow smile.


End file.
